Historically, telephone facilities and the services provided over the telephone facilities had little in common. Today, asynchronous digital subscriber line (ADSL) is a service of an internet service provider (ISP) delivered over specialized ADSL network equipment that is in part owned by two other entities: the data service provider and the incumbent local exchange carrier (LEC). When the ADSL services does not work, the resolution of the problem may be tackled by three independent work groups: one belonging to each of the ISP, the owner of the data facilities (ASI), and the owner of the LEC access facilities. The entities perform their functions without recourse to a common set of performance data or analysis tools. This causes an inefficient process of trouble resolution, and has a negative impact on service downtime, leading to frustrated customers.
The telephone company personnel generally use a handheld modem tester positioned on the customer's circuit to test the line and gather performance data. This testing requires service disruption, dispatch of a technician to a customer's premises. The raw performance data requires analytical modeling to reduce the complex information to practical use.
ISP personnel had information about their internet servers but not about that portion of the circuit from the customer premises equipment (ADSL modem) to the transport facility point of handoff. While the data service provider has access to certain databases, this provider typically has limited availability to analyze real time data using analytical software tools. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of accessing and processing DSL data.